Forgiveness
by DulceDream
Summary: After Snow goes to Regina, she has to face even a bigger challenge - her family welcoming her back home. Scene I'd like to see after 2x17. Heavy mommy/daughter angst versus fluff.


A/N I just wanted to apologise first for not updating the other stories, I haven't abandoned them and I shall be continuing in no time, the reason why I was a bit of MIA is that I went on holiday and I didn't finish a new chapter in time to let you all guys know. This one shot came from a spur of moment, it's 3 am and it was bothering me so I wrote it up inspired by the last episode. The show has been failing in Charmings bonding department so all we have is fanfictions and our minds to get through so yeah. Lol. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Other updates on their way. To ALL the stories, promise!

* * *

When she made a decision to sacrifice herself it seemed easier that way. She made peace with it, she convinced herself it was for the better, she made herself surround of the thoughts about saving everyone, giving them a chance into a life they deserve, after all her family deserved everything. This has been going on for too long and if there was a way to stop it, it was what she was going to do. She shooed away all thoughts about never getting to see the most beautiful face of her precious princess or hear her laugh, never seeing those full of emotion eyes of her Charming that somehow always put her at ease, his strong embrace that made her warm, his beating heart she would listen for hours when he fell asleep to make sure it was all real and then this little boy's hopeful eyes, his smile and expectant look, his concern and wisdom beyond his years. Her perfect family that deserved everything and beyond that.

It seemed easier that way, going there to Regina's, but right now, as she stood in front of those doors she had walked and touched for over 28 years she felt like she's never felt before. She was broken, as much as before, maybe worse, her heart was black now. She was damaged, no good for. She wasn't able to do anything and now she had to live with it. Maybe it would have been better, she would have ended the misery she felt, she wouldn't need to feel anything, but now she knew she had to actually live with it.

First she heard her husbands voice, few tears escaped her eyes, then she heard him raise his voice as he rarely did so, surprising her with a strength of scolding that sounded 'NO, EMMA.' It was a cue for her to get herself together and finally face it, as she slowly spun the key in the lock and pushed the door open, all three family members eyes landed on her, full of surprise and concern, mirroring each other. She tried to smile a little, hoping somehow everything will eventually go back to the way it were before, though she truly hardly believed it.

"Snow, dear God" Charming was the first one to break the stare as he sprinted over to her and all she could feel then was his hands around her, holding her tight as if she was about to slip away from him.

"I'm fine" Snow tried to say although it sounded no more than a whisper. She felt tiny hands around from her back, now surrounding into a full blown hug from both sides and she couldn't help but smile.

"Grandma we were worried" the little boy said and she felt how much she nearly lost that moment. Her heart was threatening to burst any second. How was it so black if it still were able to feel so much?

Snow looked over David's shoulder meeting her daughter's eyes, daughter who hasn't moved a muscle or said a word ever since she stepped into the apartment. She met Emma's eyes and it made her shudder, they were unreadable. She has learned to know Emma during all this time that she stayed with her, Emma was like an emotional rollercoaster, she was so guarded at all times but when she let it slip she'd feel emotional abyss there and it was nothing ever like this.

Snow tried to smile, pulling out of Charming's embrace, moving closer to Emma.

"Em—"

"Just don't" Emma spat. All three, including Snow stared back at her in surprise. There was so much venom in those 2 words that none of them even knew Emma was capable of.

Emma pursed her lips tight, turning her back to them and sprinted up the stairs followed by the slam of her room's door which made Snow jump in her place from being startled. Snow and Charming exchanged concerned looks.

"Emma? Mom?" Henry walked over to the stairs but Snow touched his shoulder stopping him. "Why don't you stay with gramps? I'll check on Emma, okay?"

Henry nodded understanding, whatever it was he could tell it was between his mother and his grandma.

"Maybe we should wait a little bit" Charming suggested unsure as Snow took off the coat.

"No, no. I don't want to wait anymore. That's all we've been doing, waiting." Snow said calmly, but still confused by the entire scene, though choosing not to question the details from Charming. She knew he had a slight idea behind Emma's behaviour. Perhaps something to do what she overheard before opening the doors, but she had to figure out herself. She owed that much.

Snow walked up the stairs knocking few times on the door.

"Emma, can I come in?"

No answer, which she expected already. There was no way Emma would let anyone in and she had to figure out a way to talk to her even through the doors.

"Can you please explain what happened?"

She knocked few times more and to her biggest surprise the doors flew open.

"Do you really want to know?!" Emma spat, her eyes striking with so much anger it made Snow flinch. She walked into Emma's room.

"Okay, I'm taking this is you're angry with me"

"Angry?! Well that's understatement" Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

Suddenly, Snow's insides went cold. She stopped dead in tracks as she noticed a suitcase on the bed with few clothes thrown in.

"Emma, you want to leave?" She turned to face her daughter, unable to hide tears in her eyes.

"You are asking me that?!" Emma raised her voice again. "After you had that most amazing plan to abandon me again . .that?" Emma stared at her incredulously.

Snow gaped at her. "I did…"

"So you decided completely on your own you're going to find a way out of this misery by just so completely giving up, on everything, on us, on ME?" she realised how much hurt Emma's voice was hiding behind all this anger.

"Emma I did not…"

"SAVE IT. Flash news, _mom_" Emma said it so sarcastically that Snow had to close her eyes to conceal more tears from spilling up."I did fine those 28 years I don't need you just like you don't need me." Emma paused, trying to remain as strong as she was in her voice. "So go ahead, by all means, proceed with your plan, I won't be in your way, because you know, it's so much easier. Why would you ever need to stick around, no reason at all. No one you care about for"

"EMMA STOP." Snow couldn't listen to it anymore. She grabbed Emma by her arms which Emma tried to loosen out of but Snow was too much awoken by her daughter's words to even let her try. "I care about you, more than anything in this world. There's nothing, no one in this world that even comes close to how much I love you." Snow said with so much determination that finally hit a nerve in Emma's body which was making her well up with tears. "Don't ever, for a second, doubt about that. I would do ANYTHING for you." Snow breathed in and out, her chest rising with so much unshed tears. She tried to calm down, now that Emma was silent. Snow moved her hands up to Emma's face, wiping her tears away and holding Emma's face between her hands.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. Again. I know I failed you. Again too." Snow tried to smile ironically, her tears running freely, causing a sob to erupt from Emma, who was looking down but not saying anything. "I guess I didn't think about anything but made sure to believe this would be the better way, this somehow protected you, you would be able to be happy. I never-"Snow swallowed the lump in her throat. "I just, I'm sorry Emma. You're the most precious thing that life has ever given to me and now to think of not seeing you ever again kills me inside. I don't…I cannot lose you."

"Then don't go" Emma sniffled, looking up at Snow, expectantly, as she was a little girl asking her mommy to stay.

"I promise, never." Snow placed a kiss over Emma's forehead, slowly, cautiously wrapping her hands around her baby. And the moment she felt Emma return the embrace her heart leap with joy and relief she never thought she would ever feel again. For a moment she forgot the blackness, the darkness that surrounded her every waking moment of the day and for that moment everything seemed perfect. "My beautiful, precious and most perfect little girl"

Emma snorted, "nod zo widdle…"she murmured squished against her mother's chest.

"Yep, don't even try to argue, you're just the same as that few seconds old pink baby I held as this now and you will always be I don't care how old you'll be." Snow explained matter of factly running her fingers through Emma's hair, she had no intention of letting her go. Not right now, not ever. Maybe, just maybe she just found her cure.


End file.
